1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy cooking stoves or ranges, and more specifically to a simulated burner for a toy cooking stove, range or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas burners and electrical heating elements for stoves and ranges are, of course, well known in the art. In the design and manufacture of toy stoves and cooking ranges, it is a challenge to build such toys with burners that closely simulate the genuine or real thing and hence arouse the interest of children. In the past, many of the toys have had burners which are painted or rigidly affixed onto the range, and hence are devoid of any moving parts. Such burners are highly unimaginative, and children may soon lose interest in playing with toy stoves or ranges so equipped.